Stag Beetle
The Stag Beetle was a stagg beetle monster, created by Lord Zedd. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "The Beetle Invasion". Biography Stag Beetle was created by Zedd from the drawing on a flyer outside the Angel Grove's Youth Center for Stone Canyon's broomball team. Stag Beetle could drain energy of his enemies and use it against them. He also could project energy bolts from his claws and pincers and shock his foes with claws. Zedd sent him to battle the Power Rangers. Zedd planned to take away Tommy's Green Ranger powers completely. Stag Beetle attacked the Rangers. He attacked Tommy and obtained his power of Green Ranger. Then monster battled the Rangers and fired green energy from hus pincers and with each blast he used Green Ranger Power. But Alpha created the special device called "Green Energy Transducer" for Tommy to use against Stag Beetle. Tommy used the device and absorbed the attack of the villain, regaining some of his lost powers. Then Rangers assembled Power Blaster and fired, causing the monster to fall. Jason realized that monster wasn't finished yet and Zedd used a growth grenade to make Stag Beetle Grow. Heroes formed their Thunder Megazord and battled him. During the battle with Megazord, Stag Beetle talked incessantly about using his pincers to attack the Rangers, blasting them with green energy from his pincers and using his claws to electrocute Thunder Megazord. He knocked Megazord down, repeatedly kicking it, forcing the rangers to switch the emergency power for the first time with their new Zords. Thunder Megazord chopped off Stag Beetle's pincers, greatly upsetting the monster. Stag Beetle was then defeated by the Thunder Saber. Trumpet Top later summoned an illusionary Stag Beetle among other monsters as part of a plot to wear down the Rangers until Zordon saw through the plot. Later, in "Ninja Quest, Part I", Stag Beetle was recreated by Finster to assist Rito Revolto, Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, and Octophantom in a mission where they successfully ambushed and destroyed the Thunder Zords. He was later shown wandering around on Onyx. Stag Beetle was also among the monsters present in Rita and Zedd's army in the Vica Galaxy. He was possibly destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Stag Beetle was cunning, devious and ruthless monster that took great pride in destroying the Power Rangers. He was shown to be abusive and contemptuous and enjoyed abusing Rangers. But he is also loyal to Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-Stag Beetle was an immensely strong monster, making the Thunder Megazord roll with a single kick and taking down all of the Rangers with ease. When fighting Zack alone, the monster was able to grab him around the waist with it's pincers and throw him with ease. *'Hard Shell'-Stag Beetle has a strong enough shell on his back to have all five Blade Blasters in Sword mode strike it without damaging him. *'Skilled Fighter'-Stag Beetle was easily able to overpower Tommy and later all five Rangers at onc with incredible ease. * Green Energy Blasts-Stag Beetle can fire green lightning from the pincers on his head that was powerful enough to take down all five Rangers and make them roll away. Arsenal * Shock Claws-Unlime most of Zedd's monsters, Stag Beetle has no weapons and instead has large and razor sharp claws on either arm for combat. **'Energy Draining'-Stag Beetle can wrap his claws around an enemy to drain away thier energy's as shown when he did this to Tommy. ** Energy Balls-Stag Beetle's strongest attack. He can put his claws together and generate yellow lightning between them to form a lightning ball and fire it forth with enough power to take down and severely injure all five Rangers. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Stag Beetle was voiced by Wendee Lee. Stag Beetle.jpg StagBeetle Cos.jpg|Stag Beetle in storage Notes * The Stag Beetle comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Stag Beetle was intended to have been destroyed by the Megazord. *Recently released Zyu2 footage further confirms this since the monster was seen kicking the Megazord during the fight with the Thunder Megazord and the Power Sword chopping off the pincers instead of the Thunder Saber which proves that the Megazord originally fought Stag Beetle. **In addition to that footage there is also footage of Stag Beetle with Rita's original Putties instead of Zedd's Z Putties. * The costume for Stag Beetle was recycled for Men in White as one of the aliens on Glaxxon's ship. * Stage Beetle has a strong resemblance to the Ultra Series kaiju Nokogilin. References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Insect Themed Villains Category:PR Electrical Monsters